Forgive and Forget?
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Troy Bolton supposedly cheated on his long-time girlfriend Gabriella Montez 2 years ago. What happens if they meet again? Both with strong feelings for eachother.Will Gabriella's overprotective brother still accept him? or their relationship is no more?TG
1. Gabriella

Los Angeles

I'm 18 now almost 19 and I live in Los Angeles with my brother Shane. My parents still live in Alberquerque. I plan parties and events for mostly V.I.P's or celebrities or for charity. Shane is a sports instructor in an exclusive sports club in the city.

I am alone right now. It's my day off and Shane is at a friend's house. Shar and Tia are working so I have no company at all so I decided to maybe clean my closet…It's been a long time since I last did.

I opened my totally messy walk-in closet and started picking things up from the floor and throwing it in the hamper. Just as she did a few things fell from one of the top shelves. It was a red box with glittery hearts, It was scattered all over the floor. Pictures and letters…Memories. I walked over to it and knelt down to look at a few…

It was so familiar. I got curious and started sorting through the box. There was a picture there in a frame but, the glass was broken… in fact it used to be my favorite picture. It was one of me and troy… It was taken atleast 2 years ago… When we broke up. The painful memory of remembering him cheating on me felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife and I think that would be more comfortable than this! I toke the picture out of the frame and tossed the broken frame into the trash can. I stared at the picture… We use to be so happy. Tears formed in my eyes as I quickly turned the picture around and written behind it with Troy's handwriting was:

Brie,

Happy Monthsary :) You thought I forgot huh? Well, I didn't. Don't I deserve a kiss;)  
Anyway…I just want to say. I LOVE YOU. I always have and I always will.

Love,  
Your Troy:)

My heart started throbbing like it use to feel a few days after we separated. I placed the picture on the floor then continued sorting through the box underneath all the pictures and the letters… Was my 'T' necklace. Troy gave it to me before summer when we were still freshman. I closed my hand around the necklace and clutched it to my heart as memories of me and Troy flooded my head and started my heart to throb again. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks.

What is wrong with me? This was over 2 years ago… Why do I still miss him…? Why do I still l— My thoughts were cut short when my pink iPhone covered with rhinestones of silver started ringing. I ran out the closet and went to my room grabbing my cell phone which was placed on top of my bed.

"_hello?" I said into the phone, breathlessly. "Hey you okay?"Shane's voice said into the phone. I quietly cleared my throat and tried to clear up my voice. "Yeah. I'm good. What's up?" I said as I tired to act okay. "I'm already down the street and I left my keys there. Mind opening the door for me?" he asked. "No problem,Bro. See ya."I said. He mumbled a thanks then hung up._

I ran to the bathroom as I wiped my tears away. Shane cannot know I was crying. I washed my face then suddenly remembered all the letters and pictures scattered in her room. I panicked and raced back to my closet. I stuffed all the pictures and letters back into the box and got ontop of a chair and put it back in one of the top shelves.

"_Dingdong!"_

I cursed under my breath then ran downstairs when I remembered I was still holding onto my 'T' necklace. "Damn it."I mumbled as I hid my hand behind my back and opened the door. "Hey Bro." I greeted my brother as I put on a fake smile. "Hey."He said back as he entered the house and looked at me. "You okay?"He asked. Gosh. Why did he have to know me so well? I started to panic as I clutched onto the necklace tighter. "Huh? What? Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you say?"I said as I tried to steady my breath. "You look sorta pale."He said. "What? No! I'm okay. I don't look pale. I think it's just you!" I said quickly. "What're you hiding, Ella?" Shane said curiously. "Me? Hiding? Hiding something from you? What? No way!"I said awkwardly. "Never mind."Shane said as he walked over to the coat closet and toke off his coat then he was about to walk into the kitchen when he stopped half-way and turned to me. "And for the record you're the worst liar in the world."He said with a slight chuckle. I laughed along nervously. "I know."I mumbled under my breath.


	2. Troy

"_Troy, I have something to tell you."Gabriella whispered seductively. "Hmm. What is it?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip. She wrapped her hands around my waist and whispered in my ear. "I made a mistake. I still really do lo—"Her voice was cut off by."TROY!"_

I groaned as someone started hitting me with a pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Taylor with a stern look on her face. "What, Tay?" I whined. "Don't 'what, tay' me! You've been lounging on my couch for the past 2 weeks, Troy Bolton! You seriously and literally need to get off my couch and find something to do."She told him as if she was my mother. I rolled my eyes."What? It's not my fault the reunion got canceled last week and I have to stay a few extra days and don't worry the reunion is today. I'll be out of your sight for the entire day."I said as I sat up.

"The entire day…?"Taylor asked. "The entire day… Now you can Chad can have your alone time and do a little—" I said before I got hit by the pillow again. "Shut up, Troy! And get a shower!"She said. "Yes, … mom."I said with a chuckle as I ran to the stairs before she could even hit me again.

I'm in Los Angeles. There's a college reunion and I was forced literally by Chad to go. He said it may be a chance for me to look at other girls and stop thinking about Gabriella but, the thing is…that I don't want any other girl. I want Gabriella. I haven't seen her for 2 years since after graduating since we… uhm. You know broke apart. I never saw her… nor did Chad or Taylor . I hear she moved to California or something. Rumors have been going around but, they never were confirmed.

I was walking in the hall to the bathroom when I came across a familiar photo. It was at the basketball game right after we won. Taylor and Gabriella ran to me and Chad and started showering us with kisses. Gee. I really miss her. What do you think she's doing right now? Do you think she still remembers me?

**Alright so this is a new story. I hope you like it**** So you decide wether or not I should still continue. If you have suggestions please tell me and if it's good I'll make it happen. So thanks for reading! Please review XOXO JoeJonasluver05 previously yenibb8**


	3. We meet again

Gabriella's POV: I was getting ready the event I'm hosting is about to start in a few minutes. This is a reunion from University of Alberquerque and for some reason… My tummies turning and I feel so nervous that I think I'm about faint! What is wrong with me?! Am I sick or something?! I've hosted events before and I never felt _this_ nervous!

I looked at my check list in my hands and clapped my hands calling for the attention of my crew."Alright Everyone! The party is about to start! Remember be polite, proper posture and follow the schedules." I said a loud so everyone would hear. "Yes, Ma'am."Everyone said then scattered away to do their jobs. As I was alone… I sighed and put a hand on my stomach as it reacted again. What is wrong with me?

Troy's POV: I walked into the huge ballroom with my hands stuffed in my pocket. A few people greeting me I only respond with a nod and a slight smile. It's awkward though that I feel ever so slightly…excited. Like something important is about to happen…

I toke a seat by all my college buddies including Chad. The dean started talking. I wasn't really paying attention it's just that a very familiar face caught my eye. I just wasn't sure if it was really her or am I really loosing my mind now? As soon as the dean stopped talking I stood up and went to the dance floor there were a lot of people mingling and dancing. I spotted her again only she was hurrying somewhere.

I pushed my way through the thick crowd until I couldn't see her anyone. I was walking backwards looking for her. When I suddenly hit someone which made me turn around…and it was the smartest thing I've ever done in ages "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, s—"Then she suddenly stopped when she saw my face. I smiled in disbelief. "Brie?" I asked still shocked. Her eyes widened and she immediately turned around.

Gabriella's POV: I bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, s—"I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up. I quietly gasped and my eyes widened. He smiled his million dollar smile that I've been looking for awhile now… "Brie?"He asked. I gulped resisting the urge to just grab him and kiss him. I did the first thing that came into mind and turned around and hurriedly tried to walk away. He grabbed my hand which I hope he didn't… I still felt it. The same spark I use to feel when he'd touch me.

"Brie!" He said. I turned around. "I'm not brie. I'm sorry I don't seem to know you. I think you got the wrong person."I said in a deeper voice. "Your still bad at lying, Brie. After all these years…" Troy said with a chuckle. Dang. There has gotta be some technique to that! "Let me go."Was all I said. I can't even look him straight in the eye since I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself…apparently my body can control itself.

I toke a deep breath and pulled my arm away and hurriedly ran in the middle of the crowd to the kitchen. I closed the kitchen door and sighed. I leaned on the counter. "You okay, Ms. Montez?" One of my chefs asked. "Uhm. Yeah. Can I have a glass of water?"I asked. She nod and got me one.

I just knew something was gonna happen!

Troy's POV: I finally saw her and geez! She can still run fast in heels. I need her back and I'm going to do what ever it takes.

Gabriella's POV: After the event: I haven't went out of the kitchen since I've seen Troy and the event went down pretty well even without me and right now… My head is killing me. This day is so darn stressful. I walked down the street and called for the cab.

Troy's POV: I've been waiting outside for so long…Until I saw her get into a cab. I immediately slammed the gas and quickly followed her home.

Gabriella's POV: I opened the door and placed my coat in the coat closet. "Shane! I'm home!"I yelled. There was no answer so I decided to take a visit to his room. I peeped in and saw him lying on his bed asleep and snoring slightly with the television open. I walked in and turn off the television and stepped out quietly. I went to my room and changed into a sweat shirt and shorts. I layed on my bed and sighed. Today was a busy day… and I saw Troy… Ugh. Gab! Stop thinking of him! Your over him! ...right? I groaned and buried my face into the pillows and sighed. "Brie!"I heard him call. Okay. I'm admitting it! I'm loosing my mind! "Gabriella!"I heard him shout again and this time it followed with a thud. My head shot up and I looked to my French doors to the balcony. I grabbed my silk robe and put it on before looking over to my balcony. As I opened the curtains there were about 50 pebbles on the floor of the balcony. I opened the balcony doors and looked down. Troy was there.

"What the hell are you doing here,Troy?!?!" I shouted. "Come down here!"He said. "Get lost! Now keep quiet before Shane wakes up!" I scolded. Shane will murder him if he sees! "I'm gonna keep screaming until you come down here!"He said. "You better not!"I warned. He had a mischievous grin on. "SHA—"He was about to scream then I cut him off. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming down!" I said as I walked back into my room and grabbed my cell phone and went outside.

I came out almost literally stomping my foot like a little girl. "I repeat…What the hell are you doing here?!"I screamed right at his face. "We need to talk."He said. "No. We. Don't. So LEAVE!"I said. I seriously didn't want to deal with him right now. "Please."He literally begged. I sighed. "You want to talk really you want to talk?!"I yelled. "Gabriella! Where are you? What's that sound?"Shane yelled from inside the house. "Shoot."I mumbled as I grabbed troy by the shirt and dragged him behind a tree. "I just want t—"He tried to say but, I hushed him.

"Look. My brother hates you very much and I think you are well aware of that so I suggest that you leave before he sees you." I whispered. "I'm not leaving till we talk, Gabriella."He said seriously. I sighed and gave in. "Alright but, I have to step inside and give my brother some excuse then I'll come back and… we'll talk." I said. He grinned and was about to hug me. "No! No! You are not allowed to hug me or touch me!"I said. He sighed and nod his head. "Okay. So I'm gotta go in now."I said as I was about to go back inside when he grabbed my hand and I immediately shrugged it off.

"What?!"I said as I started getting annoyed. "Leave me something of yours." He said. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "Leave me something of yours so I know your gonna come back." He explained. "Don't you trust me?" I reasoned. "I'll take my chances. So what? Are you gonna give it to me or not?"He said as he put his hand in front of me indicating me to put it in his hand. "I don't understand why your doing this."I said as I toke a hairclip from my hair and placed it in his open palm. He rolled his eyes at the hairclip. "I meant something important to you, Brie. So you will eventually come back for it."He said and rolled his eyes as if it was so obvious. "Ugh! You are so annoying!"I yelled at his face. "And you are still stubborn."He said with a chuckle. I groaned at how idiotic he still is I turned around and folded my arms across my chest. "Fine. If you don't leave me something important…I'll yell."He said. I ignored him. "SH—"He was about to yell before I shoved my cell phone in his face to shut him up. "Alright! Alright! Here's my cell phone! It's important to me and I don't leave anywhere without it! Now shut up while I'm inside!" I said as he gave me a satisfied smile I rolled my eyes and walked away to go back to the house then I stopped half-way.

"No snooping and for your info it's for girls! It's pink!"I yelled to him as I caught him checking out my iPhone. He chuckled. "I'm well aware of that, Brie." He said back. I laughed as I walked back to the house. Woah…I laughed…? I actually laughed… Around Troy. I sorta felt bubbly inside it felt like the old days…When me and Troy were still together and oddly I felt happy about it.

**Alright so I made this chapter a bit longer and if I can I'll post the next one to this. I want to post at least 2 more today since I'm gonna be really busy next week and I may not be able to update for a while. So I hope you like it! Please review! XOXO JoeJonasluver05 previously yenibb8.**


	4. It still hurts

Gabriella's POV: I quietly walked into the house and pretended to sit casually on the couch. Shane went down the stairs. "What're you doing down here?" He asked me. "Uhm. Hanging out..?"I more of questioned than answered. Shane suppressed a laugh. "With who?"He asked. "With… Myself! Yeah! Myself."I said. I think that was the most decent lie I've ever made in my whole entire life. "Whatever you say, Ells." Shane said with a laugh. "So…why're you up? I came and you were asleep."I said. "Well,I heard screaming from outside and I was pretty sure I heard your voice and someone elses…"he said. I bet he knew it was Troy. It was just that… troy's name is forbidden in the house. "What? Me? I don't think so. I mean I'm here. I think your hearing things, Bro."I said. Hey, You gotta admit this lie actually makes sense for the first time. I think I'm getting good at this. "Maybe."He said as he shrugged.

"How about I help you fall asleep?" I asked. "How so?"He asked. " How 'bout you use those new head phones you bought and turn up the music maybe it'll drown down the sounds in your head."I said. This is awesome if he agrees me and Troy can scream all we want and he won't even hear. "Alright."He agreed. "Cool."I said trying to burn down my excitement as we both went upstairs.

Meanwhile: Troy's POV: The rhinestones on Gabriella's cell phone glistened in the moonlight. I honestly feel curious and maybe just one little peep won't hurt. I touched the screen to Brie's cell phone. "Please type in password" Hmmm. What could it me? I tapped the clue button. "My 2 favorite numbers." I chuckled. "Brie is so easy."I mumbled as I typed in: 1415 and it opened. I sorted through her contacts and her pictures. She looks so cute. Until I actually got the idea to take her number just incase.

Back to Gabriella: Shane layed back in his bed then put on his headphones as I turned it up making sure he won't hear a thing. Minutes later I had to make sure he was asleep to make sure it's safe to talk to Troy. "Shane?" I called out to check and when he didn't answer I quietly walked out back to Troy.

"You came back."He said happily. "I needed my cell phone back."I said. His face dropped slightly. "Can I have my phone now?"I asked. He shook his head. "Not until we talk."He said. "We're talking now. So give me my cell phone."I said. "No,Gab. I meant talk…talk about us. What happened to us?"He said seriously. My heart throbbed again. "Come on,Gab." He said. I closed my eyes holding back a whimper. "You want to know? Well, Here it goes… We were dating we were happy but, unfortunately Shane caught you…"I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Caught me what?"He asked. A tear fell down my cheek and I immediately wiped it away. He repeated himself and i lost it. "CHEATING ON ME!" I yelled as I burst out into tears. "What?! Gabriella, I never cheated on you!"He defended. "So what?! my brother was lying to me?!" I cried out. "Please don't cry,Brie."He said as he wiped away my tears. "I'm not crying!"I defended myself as more and more tears fell. He sighed then pulled me into a hug and for a few seconds I let it happen… I toke in his scent. A scent I won't ever smell again. "I never cheated on you, brie. Stop crying. You know I'll always be—"he said. I held in another cry. I pushed him of off me. "No! Don't you say that! Don't you dare! You said that before! You said that before and you DID leave me! You cheated on me and you let me down! So don't you dare tell me you'd always be here for me cause your not! I don't think you ever were!"I screamed right at him and ran back into the house leaving him dumbfounded.

I ran upstairs to my room holding down my cries until I finally got in. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it and slid down to the floor clutching my heart. Why me? Why does it still hurt? I was doing fine without him?!?! Why is he back?!

I spent my entire night crying. Until I finally got up and went down to the kitchen. I sat in one of the stools by the counter. "Ells…"I heard someone say from the upstairs. I cleared my throat. "Yeah?" I said. "What are you doing here?" Shane said as he came to join me. "Hm. Mid night snack."I said. Shane gave me a funny look. "Ella, It's 3 in the morning." He said. "Uhm… 3 in the morning snack." I said as I looked down. "Have you been crying?" He asked. "Uhm. Yeah. I was watching sad re-runs."I said I couldn't cover up saying I wasn't crying. It was too obvious. "You don't watch re-runs, Ella. What's bothering you?"He said. "Nothing, Shane. I'm gonna go to sleep." I said as I got off my chair and went up to my room leaving Shane without saying anything anymore.

Shane's POV: It's almost 4 and I'm positive that something is bothering Ella but, she won't tell me and apparently it won't let me fall asleep either. Suddenly I heard screaming and crying from Gabriella's room. Dark memories flooded back into my mind… To the days I was helping Gabriella move on from… you know. The screaming and crying became louder. I got out of bed and ran to Gabriella's room.

I opened the door and Gabriella was laying across her bed. She was drenched in sweat as she screamed and cried. I ran over to the bed and started shaking her to get her awake. As she woke up she jolted up in a sitting position as she panted and tears flew down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight. This use to happen 2 years ago… When they left each other… Gabriella would have this horrible night mares. What could be happening? This only happened why she thought of… him.

**Hey. So this is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it! Anyway…Thanks for the reviews and for the advice. So next chapter I'll try to take some of the advice you suggested. So Thank you again for reading and I hope you continue reading it. I'll try to update more today since as I said I'm gonna be busy next week and I might not be able to update for a few days so… Please review! And please also suggest on what you think should happen next. Thanks! XOXO JoeJonasluver05 previously yenibb8**


	5. Felt again

Gabriella stayed home the next day. Shane called the company she was working at and said she was in no condition to work at all. Although Gabriella was at home Shane had to work so once again she was left home.

Gabriella spent the entire day curled up on her bed. Emotionless… She didn't move… She didn't do anything. She just stared blankly at her wall hoping she would finally wake up from the nightmare she was in. Gabriella was never like this… She was usually happy and always smiling. If she felt bad about something she'd try her best to hold it in and still put up her presentable self but, now… Her hair was messed up, her make-up was smudged and tears stained her face. When she felt bad she'd try her best to make herself happy. She'd watch girly flicks and eat tons and tons of junk food and sweets then feel better in a few days. Gabriella was never the alcoholic kind of girl nor was she the party animal or the kind who tries to ruin their lives when their depressed.

"Come on, Gabriella. Why are you doing this to yourself? Get up. Show everyone your fine. Go out and have fun. Go shop."She whispered to herself. She forced herself out of the bed and brought herself to the bathroom.

Gabriella looked at herself in the full length mirror. "I'm pathetic."She whispered to herself. She sighed and kicked her shoes off. She can't possibly pretend that she was fine while she looked like a huge wreck. She sat on the floor and sighed. Suddenly she heard ringing and it wasn't her phone and no one else in the house. She got up and followed the ringing.

The ringing was coming from Shane's room. Gabriella found his phone on the bathroom floor. She sighed and shook her head. The number was not registered in the cell phone but, she answered anyway.

"_Hello?"She asked. A sigh of relief was heard. "Phew. I thought I lost my phone in the taxi or something." Shane said. Gabriella let out a small giggle. "Hey Ella? Can you do me a favor?"He asked. "Yeah sure."She answered. "Check the lowest drawer on my dresser and see if there's a red folder then just text this number if it's there or not."He said. "All right, Shane."Gabriella said. "Thanks, Ells. Love you."He said. "Love you too."She said then hung up._

She walked to her brother's dresser and did what she was told. Shane's drawer seemed like a trash can. Tons of papers scattered around it. She dug through all the garbage and saw the red folder Shane was referring too. She grabbed Shane's cell phone and texted him that it was there. She pulled out the red folder but, all the crumpled papers fell out. Underneath it all was a white folder and written on it with a black sharpie was:

_Gabriella._

Gabriella raised her eyebrows in curiosity and pulled the folder out. "One little look won't hurt." She mumbled. She opened the folder and her eyes widened. She was wrong one little look does hurt… A LOT.

She pulled the photos out from the folder. The painful memory of seeing it for the first time rushed into her mind

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the house joyfully into the house after me and Troy's WONDERFUL date. Shane walked out of the living room rubbing the back of his neck… Something seemed wrong… Shane always rubbed his neck when he was nervous or something… or maybe it's just me… "What's up, Brother!"I greeted him with a hug which he didn't return and I was alarmed. "Something wrong, Bro?"I asked. He bit his lower lip. "Gabriella… We need to talk."He said seriously. Gabriella? Something really is wrong… I simply nod my head and let him lead me into the living room. We just sat there for a few minutes and kept quiet until I finally cleared my throat. "What, Shane?"I asked. He sighed then grabbed by folder from the coffee table and handed it to me. I was confused I just looked at him for words. "I'm sorry."He mumbled as he glanced at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I slowly opened the folder and gasped. Anger .Betrayal. Disbelief. Hurt. Heartbroken. That's all I felt right now… I blinked hoping it was just an illusion that formed in my mind… but it wasn't. Tears started to form in my eyes._

"_Wha- What's this?" l said. "I'm sorry. I saw him leaning against his car and they were kissing."Shane explained in a soft voice. I stood up. "This is not true! This is fake! This is fatal! He will never hurt me…"I screamed tears threatened to spill out of my eyes and ran out taking the pictures with me… I ran all the way to Troy's house._

_End of flashback._

Gabriella hiccupped as tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart started throbbing… like it did before. Gabriella dropped the photos messed up on the floor and ran to her room. She slammed it shut and sat by her mini sofa and coffee table. Why does it hurt?!?! "WHY?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and started throwing everything she could get her hands on as she cried.

Meanwhile: Shane was walking up to their house. After Gabriella texted yes he had to go home to take the papers then go back to work. Everything was fine until he heard Gabriella's scream and all the crashing. He immediately panicked what could've happen now? He hurried and pushed his keys into the door and went immediately up to Gabriella's room.

He pushed the door open seeing Gabriella hysterically crying on the floor throwing all the things within 10 feet near her. Her room was trashed! Broken picture frames, crumpled and ripped paper everywhere. Shane jumped over the shards of broken glass to Gabriella who was so busy throwing things to even notice he was there. "Gab!"He exclaimed as he grabbed a picture frame from Gabriella and settled it on the couch beside them. "Leave me alone!" She cried. She continued screaming and crying. Shane sighed and pulled her into a hug. Gabriella kept struggling to push him off. Until she got tired and started to sob even more, clinging onto her brother. Shane hugged her tight and soothed her back as she cried into his chest. He didn't dare ask her what was wrong cause he had a strong feeling of what it was…

They just sat there for hours until Gabriella finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Shane pulled her into his arms and toke her to his room. He layed her on his bed and pulled the blanket over her. He was about to walk out when he saw the photos (Gabriella was looking at)on the floor. He picked them up and threw it in the trash. As he was half-way out the room… "Shane…"Gabriella weak voice said. Shane went back into the room to his bed and sat at the side near Gabriella. "Yeah?" He asked in a soft caring voice. "I'm sorry…"She said. "Shhhhh…"He hushed her. She was about to say something else but, he cut her off. "We'll talk later. Get some rest, Sis."He said and with that he left the room.

Shane called his friend ,Nathan…To pick up the red folder he came home for and to tell their boss he couldn't go back that there was something very urgent that came up. There was no way he was leaving his sister in this condition. He also made a quick call to Sharpay and Tia to tell them what happened and to maybe come over and sleep here so Gabriella had someone with her tomorrow while he worked.

He had to make sure… Right now Shane wasn't really sure of what Gabriella was capable of… Especially since what happened awhile ago. What if she tries to hurt herself? Kill herself? Or what ever stupid thing she could possibly get herself into. Gabriella wasn't like this either. She didn't hurt anyone… nor did she lose her temper. Shane doesn't even know what is possibly happening to her. All he is sure of is that her past is haunting her. Her past that he feels guilty of… He was the reason why Troy and Gabriella broke up. Why his sister is suffering… But, what was he suppose to do? Let Troy cheat on his sister and let her hurt more if she finds out? Sometimes he just wishes he knew what could happen if he didn't tell her. Would she be happier? Better? Or would she be hurt more?

Shane shook his head removing the unpleasant thoughts from his head.

_Dingdong!_

Shane rushed to the door knowing it was Sharpay and Tia. As he opened he was right. They both ran frantically in. "Is she okay?"Sharpay asked. "She's asleep."Shane answered. "She wrecked her room? Are you serious? Gabriella never loses a temper." Tia said. "Yes. She did and right now I have no idea what she is capable of…"He said. "Do you know why she did it?"Sharpay asked. "I am not entirely sure… But, I saw uhm Troy's pictures of cheating on the floor of my room I bet she looked at them…"Shane said. "You kept it?"Tia asked. "Yes and it was an awfully bad decision."Shane said. "If she lost her temper because of this then it means she's not over him."Sharpay said. "I'm afraid so but, she can move on… I know it. I will never accept Troy Bolton back into my sister's life especially after what he has done to her…"Shane said. Sharpay and Tia saw the flame of anger in Shane's eyes as he talked about Troy. He must truly despise him.

"Uhm. Do you girls mind id you watch Gabriella tomorrow… I have to go to work and I know you do too but, if you can't it's okay."Shane said. "No. no. It's my day off tomorrow so I'm free."Tia said. "I'm self-employed ,Shane. Of course I'd watch Gabriella. We'll do our best to help her out."Sharpay said. "Thanks, guys. If you don't mind I'm gonna step out for a few minutes I'm waiting for a co-worker. You can go up to my room if you want. Gabriella's there. If she's asleep just keep quiet… She needs her rest."Shane said. Both girls nod then descended up the stairs.

**All right. So that's the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. I used some of your suggestions and I hope it's good. Sorry for the typos if there's any and I'm sorry for not being able to update for a few days. School's really busy and such so anyway…! Please review and suggest things that I should do for the next chapters! Thanks for reading XOXO JoeJonasluver05 previously yenibb8**


	6. Stuck together back together?

Before Sharpay and Tia went to Shane's room they toke a look at how much damage their bestfriend has done. Tia gently pushed the door opened then they both gasped. It was trashed! It was an awful sight. Shards of broken glass everywhere ripped papers parts of broken picture frames and teared apart photos. "This can't be Gabriella's work."Sharpay said in disbelief. As far as they know Gabriella won't break anything or hurt anyone and not even a fly and she NEVER ever lost her temper not even once. Gabriella was usually a happy girl. They were all staring in disbelief until they heard screaming.

Gabriella's scream…

"No!"Gabriella screamed as she jolted awake. Sharpay and Tia rushed into the room. "I'm okay."Gabriella immediately said. "You don't look like you do."Sharpay said as she went to her and gave her a tight hug. "Why are you here?" Gabriella asked. "You need us."Tia said. "God yes I do."Gabriella mumbled. "Want to talk about it?"Tia asked. "No."Gabriella said simply. Both girls nodd in understanding not want to push their best friend.

That night: Shane and Gabriella didn't talk. Shane felt too guilty to even look at her and Gabriella felt bad since she knows while this is happening to her Shane starts to hurt she didn't want him to feel the same pain as he did before. All 3 girls were down in the living room after watching girly flicks the entire night. "Gabby…"Sharpay said. "Yeah?"Gabriella asked. Sharpay grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Gabriella's hands and placed it on the table just incase she'd start loosing it. "Hey!"Gabriella argued. "Gabby, I'm sorry but, whether you like it or not we have to talk about it. You know you won't feel any better if you keep it bottled in."Sharpay said. Gabriella sighed. "Tell us, Gab." Tia encouraged her. "I still remember him… I miss him."Gabriella admitted. It felt so good to get it off her chest and to be honest it was the first time she actually admitted it. "Sometimes I wish that… that I still had him… That he was still mine."Gabriella said as her voice slowly broke. "It's okay…" Sharpay soothed as she rubbed Gabriella's back.

Gabriella told them what happened the other night and all they did was support her with encouraging words both trying to build up her spirit. Of course Gabriella ended up crying… They went through every detail to why he still made her happy.

Meanwhile: Troy was on the phone with his friend, Justin:

"_When are you coming home, Troy?"Justin asked. "I'm think I'll have to stay awhile, Dude."Troy said. "Why's that?"Justin asked. "I haven't gotten my girl back."Troy admitted. "Woah! Dude! You found her?!"Justin said amused. Troy has done nothing but, talk about Gabriella so most of his other friends already know about her even though they have never met. "I did man and she's still like she was in high school. Still beautiful…"Troy said. "Nice."Justin commented. "I swear I'm not coming back until she's not mine."Troy promised. Justin scoffed. "Good luck, man."He said. "Dude, Are you saying I can't do that?" Troy said. "Maybe. Sorry, Dude but, as you describe her you say she's stubborn and feisty."Justin said. "She is..."Troy admitted. "Well, good luck then. I need to go man. Bye."Justin said then hung up._

Troy sighed as he put his cell down and laid back down on the couch. Justin was right. Gabriella was feisty and stubborn. He needed to plan something to get her to talk to him without her running off.

He spent the ENTIRE night thinking he didn't even sleep until he came through with a plan that he was sure of and he was gonna start today.

He grabbed his cell and sorted through his contacts then wrapped a towel on his cell to make his voice sound a bit different then pressed 'call'

"_Hello? Good morning. Gabriella Montez here…How may I help you?"Gabriella stifled voice said into the phone. "Good morning. I would like to use your services. Should I schedule an appointment?"Troy said in a deeper voice. "Oh. Actually, sir. I am not on working for this day. Will a schedule tomorrow at my office be alright?"Gabriella asked. "Tomorrow will be alright but, if you don't mind I will give the place we will meet at." Troy said. "Okay, sir. Where will it be?"Gabriella asked. Troy gave some address. "Alright, sir. I will see you tomorrow. Eight o' clock... May I have your name."Gabriella said. "Uhhh. Mr. Justin Valero."Troy said with a scoff. It was Justin's name. "Alright. Thank you."Gabriella said then hung up._

Troy was really happy that she actually fell for it! But, she sounds upset. He's just gonna have to wait till tomorrow to find out why.

Back to Gabriella: Gabriella sighed as she put her cell back onto the table and got up to put the appointment in her planner just incase she would forget. "Who was that?" Tia asked. "Just a client." Gabriella said as she wrote in her planner. "You can't work tomorrow."Sharpay said. "Why not?"Gabriella asked. "We're watching you tomorrow."Tia said. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll be fast it's just an appointment. I promise."Gabriella said.

The next day: Gabriella left the house as quietly as possible. She had to go to the appointment even with an aching heart.

Gabriella go to the place and she seemed lost. All she could see was a warehouse and it was old too. She she grabbed her cell and texted 'Mr. Valero'.

**To: Mr. Valero  
From: Ms. Gabriella Montez  
Good morning, Sir. I think I am lost. Are you sure you  
gave the right directions? All I see is a warehouse.**

She pressed send then waited for the reply. She was gazing out her window looking for some building of such sort when she felt her cell vibrate.

**From: Mr. Valero  
To: Ms. Gabriella Montez  
The warehouse is the place. I'm already here.**

"That's weird."Gabriella mumbled. She usually had an appointment at some coffee shop or her office but, she shrugged it off anyway then got out her car.

Gabriella slowly walked into the warehouse. It was sorta dark but, clean inside anyway. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and a few boxes in the corners but, no one was inside. The wind blew hard which made the door close. Gabriella got startled. She was totally confused… and scared so she immediately sorted through her bag. Shane taught her this. She grabbed her peppermint spray and clutched it in her hand. Then someone placed a hand on her shoulder and said her name. Which scared her she immediately turned around and sprayed her peppermint spray all over the guy. The guy cursed and fell to the ground in pain. She then noticed it was her client. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Sir!"Gabriella said she felt so bad about it until 'her client' turned around. She gasped. "T-Troy?!?!!" She exclaimed. "Uh. Hi."Troy said as he got up still blinking his eyes since it was red. Gabriella glared at him then head straight for the door until she realized it was locked. Troy is SOOOO DEAD! "UGH! Troy! What the hell are you doing?!?!"She screeched. "We need to talk."Troy said as he scratched his eyes. "UGHH! I don't want to talk to you so open the freaking door!!!"She screamed as she started banging on the door like a little girl hoping for someone to open it on the other side.

"Chillax, Brie. I have the key right here." Troy said as he smacked his pocket then started freaking out as he realized he forgot where he placed the key. Gabriella glared at him. "You idiot! You misplaced it didn't you!"Gabriella yelled. Troy always did this. Lose and forget where he put things but, before it didn't bother Gabriella she even thought it was cute when he freaks out. "Did not!"Troy said as he searched his pants and all the pockets in his body. Gabriella raised her eyebrow and gave him the 'admit it or I'll kill you' look. Troy sighed. "Alright. Maybe I may have sorta kinda…misplaced it…"Troy said sheepishly. Gabriella groaned. "You better find a way to get me out of here or I'll kill you!"Gabriella threatened. "Okay okay."Troy said. Gee. Gabriella still is bossy. Still cute though

Troy grabbed his cell phone then tried to call for help but, there was no signal. Troy cursed under his breath. "There's no signal."He announced. "UGHHHHH!"Gabriella groaned. "Sorry."Troy mumbled this wasn't exactly his plan… "This is your fault, Troy!"Gabriella grumbled as she sat in a corner.

Minutes later: Gabriella is shivering cold and her coat wasn't enough to keep her warm. Troy saw her distress and went over to her and put his jacket on her. She looked at him and smiled slightly. "…Thanks…" She said quietly. "Can we talk? ...please?"Troy asked. Gabriella looked away for a minute then wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her face in between it. "Yeah."She mumbled. "What happened to you when I left?"Troy said quietly. "Lose my mind."Gabriella admitted. Troy almost smiled… she really did miss him but, He couldn't smile at her distress. "And?"He asked. "Try and kill myself."She said then looked at him for a reaction then bit her lower lip when she realized I'd freak him out. "WHAT?!"He exclaimed. "I tried to kill myself… seriously."She said again.

_Flashback: "Gabriella, open this door!"Shane said as he started banging on his sister's door which seemed like the 100__th__ time. Gabriella was inside her room leaning on her door as her brother banged on it .Gabriella still deciding as she held 5 sleeping pills in her hand. She was a mess. It has been a month and a half since her and troy broke up and she's not taking it pretty well. "Gab, please."Shane begged. Gabriella shook her head as if Shane could really see her. She has made her decision and her decision is that life is worth nothing without Troy. She has nothing without Troy. "I'm sorry, Shane. I can't live a life without Troy. I chose to…die."Gabriella said. Shane's eyes widened at his sister's words and started banging loudly on the door. "GABRIELLA! What are you doing?!?! OPEN THIS DOOR!"Shane yelled as he panicked. Gabriella ignored her brother's pleads and walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a glass of water. She toke a deep breath before she plopped the pills in her mouth and drank it down immediately as if on side-effect she dropped to the floor unconscious. Just as Shane heard the thud he banged on the door and broke it down seeing his sister lying lifelessly on the floor he ran to her slapping her face trying to wake her up and he had no success. He called 911 and they came immediately._

_At the hospital: Gabriella was lying on the rolling bed as he wheeled her in the emergency room. "Gabriella, stay strong. Please don't leave me. Please."Shane whispered tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. _

End of flashback

"You've got to be kidding me, Brie."Troy said in disbelief. "Not really."Gabriella said. "What happened then?"Troy asked. "I lived… obviously. After that… I moved on or at least tried to move on."Gabriella admitted. "How?"Troy asked. "Shane encouraged me. Well, first we got into a fight then we made up and I promised to try to move on."Gabriella explained.

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella opened her eyes then blinked a few times. She was in a room which smelled like anti-biotic and it was all white. Gabriella couldn't remember anything. "Gabriella?"He heard her brother say. Then she saw his tired and stressed face. It all came back to her. The feeling of falling to the cold hard ground being carried by the paramedics and the feeling of her throat burning and being unable to breath. "Have you lost your mind?!"Her brother exclaimed. Gabriella sat up and buried her face in her hands Gabriella tired killing herself and Shane is hurt. _

"_How could you?! Try and kill yourself?! What is the matter with you?!"Shane scolded her. "The matter with me is that I have no reason to live!!! No one loves me anymore… No one cares. Troy is the only reason I breathe!" Gabriella said as she sobbed. "Have you ever thought that I love you?!?! That I care for you too! Gabriella! I am your brother! Don't you see that I had given up everything to watch you! To take care of you?!?! I gave up my soccer varsity to take care of you! Almost everything that matters to me because you need me and then here you come wasting everything I'm trying to do for you by trying to kill yourself!!!"Shane yelled. "What do you want me to do?!?!"Gabriella screeched. " At least try! Try to move on for me! Try to eat! Try to do other things than just cry and mope around destroying your life!"Shane said and with that he stormed out of the room._

_3 days after the fight: "Shane…"Gabriella called. "What?"Shane said in a somewhat irritated voice which made Gabriella clinge. "I'm sorry. Your right. I shouldn't destroy my life for Troy. I still have you and sharpay and tia and mom and dad and everyone who loves me. I'll do what you want. I'll try…"Gabriella promised. Shane smiled at her slightly and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Brie."He whispered. "Shane… I promise to try. I just don't know if I could do it."Gabriella admitted. "It's okay. We'll be here all the way."Shane promised and that was all the encouragement Gabriella needed._

_End of flashback_

"I'm sorry, Brie."Troy apologized. Gabriella smiled slightly at him. She was happy that she was finally able to talk to him without crying or slapping him or anything. Just a cool conversation… "Troy, It's okay. It was a long time ago."Gabriella said. "It's nice being about to talk like this… no screaming or fighting just keeping it cool…"Troy said. "Yeah."Gabriella agreed. "So uhm… if you don't mind. We'll be friends again? Just friends?"Troy asked as he put out his hand for her to shake. Gabriella stared at it for a second. Maybe it was okay… "Only friends…" She clarified then took his hand and shook it. All of a sudden the door started opening. "Ella?"Gabriella heard his brother's voice. Shoot! If he saw that she was stuck in a room with Troy he'll lose it! "Hide!"Gabriella whispered to Troy as she pulled his jacket off of her body and stuffed it in her bag. Troy completely understood and hid behind the boxes scattered in the door. The door opened and Shane came in. "Ella!"He said. Gabriella stood up from her place and hugged her brother. "What happened?"Shane asked. "Got stuck here."Gabriella said. "How?"He asked. "I don't remember"Gabriella lied. "Alright… Let's get you home it's cold."Shane said as he took in her excuse. Gabriella and Shane walked out the room. Gabriella sighed as Shane walked her to her car.

**Alright! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating for awhile! I'm really busy with school. So I'm trying to post another chapter cause I think I won't be able to update again next week. So I hope you like it! Leave reviews please and thanks for the reviews left on this story. Leave more reviews please!**** Oh! and sorry if there are typos i didn't have time to check. -XOXOJoeJonasluver05-**


	7. Tulips

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I'm really really sorry since I haven't updated in a while and Thanks for the reviews by the way and here's a few answers to your questions: ) **

**Question: How old is Shane?  
Answer: Shane is 2 years older than Gabriella which makes him 20 years old during these few chapters.**

**Question: Did Troy cheat on Gabriella?  
Answer: Hm. You'll have to continue reading the story. I don't want to be a spoiler; )**

**Question: Will they get back together?  
Answer: Of course. This is a Troyella story after all I'm just trying to make it complicated and more interesting: )**

**Question: Was the 1****st**** part a dream?(For chapter 2?)  
Answer: No. It really happened in the story.**

**Those are a few answers to your questions if you have any more questions just ask and I'll be happy to answer. Anyway… I won't interrupt anymore. **

**I don't own anything.**

"How'd you find me?"Gabriella asked as she toke a bite of the mash potatoes. Instead of answering Shane gestured to her 2 sleeping best friends who were currently sprawled across their couch. "Good thing you left the address of the place."Shane said with his mouth full. Gabriella gave him a disgusted look and smacked his arm. "Don't talk when your mouth is full."Gabriella scolded him. Shane chewed and swallowed then gave his sister an apologetic smile. Shane glanced at their sleeping guests again and let out a small chuckle. "Their a little tired huh?"Shane said. "Yeah and their suppose to be the ones watching _me_."Gabriella said with a small giggle. "I heard that!"Sharpay defended in a groggily voice coming from the living room. Gabriella broke into fits of giggles while Shane chuckled. "Not funny!"Sharpay said. "Sorry."Gabriella and Shane mumbled as they suppressed their laughing by stuffing food in their mouths.

Later that night: Sharpay and Tia remained asleep on the couch while Gabriella and Shane were to sleep in Shane's room. Shane was asleep and Gabriella was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. As she did she wondered: Did she do the right thing of letting Troy back into her life even just as a friend? Would this be a good or bad thing? She snapped herself out of her thoughts. Why was she always so negative lately? She sighed and placed the glass in the sink then went up to Shane's room. As she layed on the bed…She was happy that maybe she could finally sleep peacefully that she got a few things off her chest. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"_Gabriella, I still love you I always have and I'll do anything to have you back. ANYTHING. Just tell me you still love me back and I'll be the happiest guy to ever walk the planet."Troy pleaded. Gabriella thought for a second then gave him a toothy grin. "I lo—"Her voice was cut off by. "Ella, Wake up!"An annoyed voice of shane said._

Gabriella opened her eyes then blinked a few times. She then realized that I was only a dream that her brother has waked her up from. He felt her shaking her to get her up so she turned around to face him to show that she was awake. Shane was sitting up from the bed his expression was annoyed and tired and his hair was a mess. "Hm?" She said in a sleepy voice. "Your stupid cell phone won't stop vibrating."He complained then handed his sister her cell phone then went back to sleep. Gabriella glanced at the clock it was 5 am. She didn't have to get up till 7. Who the hell was calling her at this hour? She typed in her password then checked caller ID. "Mr. Valero" It said. Gabriella shook her head in disbelief and answered.

"_Troy?"She whispered quietly so her brother won't hear. "Hey."Troy said joyfully into the phone. "It's 5 in the morning."She hissed. "Oh. Sorry. Were you asleep?"He asked in a apologetic voice. "Not anymore."Gabriella said. "Sorry. It's just that I'm outside and I'm hoping you'd come accompany me." Troy said. "What?"Gabriella asked confused as she got up from the bed and peeked out the window. Seeing an all dressed up Troy leaning against a black new Honda. Gabriella giggled at bit and shook her head. She remembered the old times… "I'll be down in a minute."She whispered then hung up._

Gabriella went to her room first then grabbed a black silk see through robe. Gabriella carefully tiptoed down the stairs to the front door.

Troy grinned as he saw Gabriella at the front door and seeing what she was wearing. She was wearing a red 'Go Wildcats' shirt with a logo of East High it was huge on her so it looked like a dress on her. "Hmmm. I should come visit her this time more often…"Troy thought. "What're you doing here?"Gabriella asked as she went over to him and leaned against his car too. "I thought it would be fun doing it again."Troy said with a cheeky grin as he grabbed 2 cups of coffee and gave the other one to Gabriella. "Thanks."Gabriella said then smiled. "Still being true to the school huh?"Troy joked as he gestured to her shirt. Gabriella giggled then grinned at him.

"Once a wildcat is always a wildcat." Gabriella said. Troy grinned as Gabriella used his words when they graduated. "Hey do you think it's safe for me to be here? With Shane home and all?"Troy asked. "Nah. It's okay. Shane wouldn't get up at 5 in the morning not even for dear life."Gabriella joked. Then they both burst out laughing.

Hours later of talking and joking around it was almost 7. "I'd love to stay and do this Troy but, I have to get ready for work plus my brother will be up any minute now."Gabriella said. "It's okay I understand. Sorry for keeping you up."Troy said. "It's nothing. Thanks for the coffee."Gabriella said. Troy slipped into the car. "Be back here tomorrow?"Troy asked as hope flickered in his eyes. "Sure."Gabriella said with a smile. "Awesome. See you tomorrow."Troy said. Then he drove off.

Gabriella was smiling as she walked back into the house.

"Good morning, my wonderful brother."Gabriella said joyfully as she flipped the pancakes on the pan. Shane scratched his eyes. "Are you okay?"Shane said. "I am perfectly fine, brother."Gabriella said grinning at him. "Are you sure?"Shane said. "Is it a sin to be so happy in the morning, brother?"Gabriella asked."Alright. First of all stop saying brother at the end of every sentence… It's weirding me out."Shane said Gabriella giggled as she placed the pancakes on the table and toke a seat. "Alright, broth—Shane."Gabriella said as she giggled again at her mistake. "Second no it's not a sin but, knowing you… You hate waking up early in the morning even for work."Shane said. "Well, things change."Gabriella said then was about to walk to the living room to wake up her best friends but, seeing there was no need since they were both up already. Gabriella smiled as they walked into the kitchen she wrapped her arms around both her best friends shoulders then grinned.

"Good morning, my amazing best friends."She greeted them. Both of them gave her a weird look just like Shane did. Gabriella laughed at their faces then left the kitchen. "What's up with her?"Tia asked. Shane shrugged. "Oh! And why was their greeting better than mine?! Theirs was amazing mine was wonderful that's no fair! You could've used something like handsome or… or perfect!" Shane complained. Gabriella started laughing out loud "How about modesty?"Gabriella said as she went up the stairs to get ready for work. "Ha-ha!" Shane said sarcastically from downstairs.

2 hours later: "Ella!!!"Shane called from other bottom of the stair case. "Ella! I swear if you don't get down here I'm going up there and dragging you—"Shane threatened but, was cut off. "I'm here. I'm here. Yeesh! No need to get violent!"Gabriella said as she went down the stairs. "Anyways… Do you like my outfit?"Gabriella said as she stopped in the middle of the stair case to model her very girly outfit. She was wearing a blue headband which matched her blue strap dress that ended just above her knees and blue gladiators with a blue 'chanel' bag.

Shane rolled his eyes at his sister. "Alright. Why are you so girly today?"Shane said. "Why are you asking so much questions today? I'm just asking if I look good."Gabriella said. Shane didn't answer he was too busy figuring out why his sister was too preppy not that he didn't like it but, it's just different. "Hello? Earth to Shane!"Gabriella said as she waved her hand in front of her brother's face. "Ugh! This is what I get for having a boy as an only sibling and a housemate."Gabriella said then grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out of the house, pulling Shane out of his thoughts.

While walking to Gabriella's office: It was so close to Shane's office that he could walk Gabriella to work everyday. "Brrrrrr. It's cold."Gabriella complained as she tucked her hands in the pocket of her dress. Shane laughed at his sister. "I swear my knees are going to turn blue from the cold."Gabriella said as she stopped for a second then rubbed her knees. Shane laughed. "That's what you get for wearing a dress when it's almost winter."Shane said. "Hmph."Gabriella grumbled.

They got to Gabriella's office. "I'll pick you up later."Shane said. "Nah, I'm going home early. I'll go by myself. It's fine."Gabriella said. "Alright. I'll see you at home then."Shane said. Gabriella nod then hugged her brother then watched him leave before going inside the building.

"Good morning, Ma'am." One of her workers greeted her. She replied back with a smile. "Ma'am, We have 3 new clients and they all want schedules for meetings. Shall I pencil them in for today?"Her assistant, Mae asked her. "Yes. Please do. If they say yes tell me immediately and what time and place. Do I have any other meetings today?"Gabriella asked as she and her assistant, Mae walked over to her office. "None, Ma'am."Mae said politely. "All right. If you need me I'll be in my office."Gabriella said. Mae nod and went over to her desk which was right outside Gabriella's office. Gabriella opened the glass but, blurred door and gasped leaving her mouth slightly agape.

Her white office was decorated with colorful flowers and not just any flowers. It was tulips her favorite. She stepped into her office closing the door behind her to admire the flowers closer. "Who would have done this?"Gabriella asked herself in a murmur. She then found a note on her desk.

_Gabriella,_

_I hope it's not too much and I hope you like it too. This is just my way of saying 'thank you'  
I'll see you tomorrow just as the sun rises.  
-Troy._

Gabriella smiled and looked around the room pressing the note against her chest. "This is so sweet."Gabriella thought. Troy is definitely earning her forgiveness or is that too much? Gabriella pushed away that thought. "Mae! Will you come in here and help me arrange these flowers?"Gabriella said.

**I hope it's not too short. I'm afraid I'm suffering of 'writer's block' but, not to worry. I'll try my best to write more. I'm really sorry this came out late. Anyway please leave reviews and be free to comment and to suggest. Thanks for reading XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


End file.
